The embodiments of the present invention relate to a cooling device, and more particularly to a cooling device capable of more efficiently cooling heating components heated.
Recently, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-223099 discloses a technique for cooling a plurality of electronic components mounted on an electronic circuit board 11 using a cooling device 16, as the invention of, for example, an electronic circuit board device. In the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-223099, a plurality of electronic components (densely packed, solidified electronic components 12c) are mounted on the electronic board (electronic circuit board 11). An electronic component heat conducting cover 15 covers the plurality of electronic components mounted on the electronic board. The electronic component heat conducting cover 15 thermally conductively receives radiant heat generated by the plurality of electronic components. The electronic component heat conducting cover 15 is thermally conductively connected to a radiating fin 13. The electronic component heat conducting cover 15 transfers the heat from the plurality of electronic components to the radiating fin 13. A cooling device driving unit 16a and the radiating fin 13 are connected to each other via a coolant pipe 16b (water cooling pipe). The coolant pipe 16b passes through the radiating fin 13. The heat generated by the plurality of electronic components is transferred to the cooling device driving unit 16a via the electronic component heat conducting cover 15, the radiating fin 13, and the coolant pipe 16b. In the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-223099, it is possible to cool the plurality of electronic components mounted on the electronic circuit board 11.
Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008-84215, H11-352190, and 2010-94144 also disclose techniques related to the present invention.
However, in the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-223099, the electronic component heat conducting cover is separated from the plurality of electronic components. As a result, there is a problem that thermal conductivity is poor.